


Happy Birthday Babs!

by AMNigma



Series: Assassin's Lady Universe [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Texting, because like she's babs, everyone is scared of babs, this was made for Barbara Gordon's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: This can be read as a STAND ALONE. You don't have to read the other parts of the universe to understand this. As long as you know both the Miraculouse Ladybug and DC fandom enough.It's Barbara Gordon's birthday and someone made the mistake of sending her a message about a surprise party. Shenanigans ensue.





	Happy Birthday Babs!

_ Can someone pick up the birthday cake for me? _ was the text Barbara Gordon saw on the batfamily group. It was from Duke. 

Babs waited for the other’s to reply as there were motions of dots on the bottom part of her screen that showed that there were going to be responses. A moment later, Duke removed his message. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was happening. It was the 23rd of September, her birthday, and she’s not self-conscious about the fact that it was supposed to be for a surprise birthday party, but the mere fact that they tried - and failed- to keep it a secret from her anyway was hilarious. 

Smirking, Babs called their local bakery they frequent to ask about the birthday cake. 

“Ah! Barbara, my girl. How have you been?” the owner, Guillermo, picked up. 

“Hi Gil, I’m sorry for not being able to drop by lately.”

“No worries, no worries, you order from us online every time. Don’t think I don’t see your address.” 

The original Batgirl giggled. “I just wanted to ask if my birthday cake is already done?” 

There was shouting and shuffling from the other end of the call before a nervous, “B-birthday cake? What birthday cake? Yours? Oh, bambina **(1)**, Happy Birthday!” 

“Thank you, Gil,” Babs tried hard not to actually laugh at the situation so as not to make it hard for the man no the line, “Just making sure that my cake is ready since Bruce and the others can’t seem to keep it a secret.”

A loud sigh came from the other end of the call and the baker’s accent came forward, “That’s good, that’s good. I thought I let it slip accidentally.” 

Babs smiled, despite herself, “You’re the best secret keeper, Guillermo, you know that.” 

“Yes, of course! You know I just want to make this an amazing birthday for you, gattina** (2)**.” 

“I know, Gil, thank you.” 

“Meraviglioso** (3)**! Now, what do you want with your cake? Do you have special preferences?”

Babs moved her wheelchair away from her bed and towards her desk to type something. “I was going to ask if you can have it delivered to my apartment, actually, I mean, if you’re done with it?” 

A squeal came from the other end of the line, “Absolutely, festeggiata **(4)**. We definitely can. For what time?” 

Clicking on a few buttons to regain access into the Batcave’s camera’s, Barbara hummed in glee. “As soon as possible.” 

“It’ll be there 30 minutes tops, see you at your doorstep and buon compleanno **(5)** once again.” 

“Grazie** (6)**, Gil.”

~~

Duke was hyperventilating.

“You sent a message on _ our _group where Babs is in, to ask one of us to pick her surprise birthday cake up?” Cass was obviously trying to keep her voice down as much as she could and Duke wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“I deleted it a minute later! She might not have read it yet!”

“She better not have read it, or all of our preparations would have been for naught,” Damian Wayne taunted while holding party poppers and a stack of birthday hats. 

“Ooh, babybird knows such a posh word.” 

Duke could practically see Damian roll his eyes despite the fact that he was masked.

“Because unlike you, Brown, I’ve been raised with class.”

Jason snorted, “Yeah, if you call a lesson in mass murder _ class _then, I guess you have been.”

“Okay, everyone shut! We can’t deal with this now, we’re already behind schedule,” Tim seems to be the only voice of reason.

Agreeing, everyone went back to work, Cass glared at Duke before she walked away from him. He felt like he needed to pee. 

~~

The clock ticked 9 in the evening and everyone was in their places. Bruce was supposed to be inviting Barbara to a non-extravagant dinner, but in truth, it’s going to be a loud birthday party.

Dick was hushing everyone as they all hid under the long dining table. 

“We don’t fit, Grayson?” 

“We will, and even if we don’t, you’re the smallest so it’s an assurance that you’ll fit.” He felt the youngest of them kick his shin. He didn’t see it, but Richard Grayson can bet his entire identity that it was Damian. “What was that for?” 

“Just struggling to fit myself, here.”

He was about to say something else when his phone suddenly buzzed from his pocket. Picking it up, it was from Bruce. 

“Bruce? Why are you calling me, shouldn’t you be picking Babs up?”

“Who in the world let Barbara pick up her own damn cake?” 

Wide-eyed, Dick looked at Duke. “Damn it!” 

~~

“That’s so ridiculous!” Chloe cackled as she held her stomach, falling to her side and onto her girlfriend’s lap. Kagami caught the blonde female, smiling.

“I don’t usually agree with the dumb blonde over here, but yeah, that was pretty idiotic,” Felix said as he took a bit of his own slice of cake. 

“You’re blonde, too, shut up.” 

“I also said _ dumb _, are you deaf, too?”

Ignoring their shenanigans, Luka smiled towards her direction “It’s too bad that the party they planned has now gone to waste though.” 

Smiling, Barbara connected her laptop to the large movie screen of Chloe Bourgeois, “Well,” she turned to show them the feed she has from inside the manor. “It won’t go to waste if we can laugh about it.”

On the screen, Dick was hyperventilating, Duke was crying as the girls surrounded him, Damian was yawning as he laid down beside the food, Tim was banging his head on the table in a repeated manner, and Jason was slumped down in a corner. 

“Your cake has arrived, Misstress Gordon,” Alfred said, as he trolleyed a 2 tier cake with Chlo’s butler, Jean beside him with another trolley of tea.

“I’m so sorry it looks rushed,” Marinette said as she closed the door after the two elder males entered the room. 

“It looks perfect, Mari.” It was true, too.

“Thank you,” the bluenette blushed. 

“We’ve told Mistress Dupain-Cheng in their bakery, but she wouldn’t believe us. 

Turning a deeper shade of red, the Ladybug hero clumsily sat on a chair and hid her face in her hands. 

“I’m glad you’re spending your day off with me,” Barbara turned to Alfred. 

The elder man smiled, “It’s the best gift I can give you.” 

“And it’s the best gift I can ask for.” 

~~

Extra: Where was the original cake? 

Bruce wanted to make sure that everything was on point today. It was one of his daughter’s birthday, and though he knew that Barbara Gordon is not his own flesh and blood, Commissioner Gordon was family to him and Babs was the closest thing he had to a daughter for years. 

When they called the cake shop, Guillermo, the owner, told them that it has already been delivered so Bruce was ecstatic to know that he wouldn’t run late going to the original Batgirl’s apartment. With Alfred MIA as he spent his well deserved day off elsewhere, Bruce can only rely on himself as the supposed adult in a group of child adults. 

Arriving at the Oracle’s doorstep, Bruce knew something was wrong the moment he saw that the lights were out. Bab’s wasn’t supposed to be out at this time of night, and she doesn’t fall asleep until half past midnight so why was there no light in her rooms? 

Dread rushed to his veins, _ what if something happened to her? What if she’s been attacked again? What if- _

His own thoughts were cut off when he opened the door with so much force it snapped. A dark silhouette appeared right away and Bruce opened the lights. 

** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BARBARA!_ **

Bruce was confused, why was the bigass cake here? Looking around, Bruce saw a letter just beneath the cake. 

_ Dearest Bruce, _

_ Thank you for the party you’ve all planned for me, I took the liberty of taking my own cake as asked. I apologize I can’t join though, I’ve already planned my own birthday bash. So let everyone know that, as Damian had said earlier today, their efforts have been for naught. _

_ Don’t look so gloomy, Batsy, you know nothing gets past me, anyway. _

_ Adieu! _

_ Your best partner, _

_ Barbara Gordon _

Bruce called Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Child  
2\. Kitten  
3\. Wonderful  
4\. Birthday Girl  
5\. Happy Birthday  
6\. Thanks


End file.
